


Needy

by Felixbug



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Never?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Edward’s fingers trace up the backs of Jack’s thighs, toughened pads chasing the faint flush blooming on pale skin. Jack’s back arches, face buried in the pillows, ass beautifully displayed – and he nods.</i>
</p>
<p><i>“You’re over two hundred years old.</i> And <i>you’ve been with me for the last six months.” Edward’s hands reach the soft swell of his ass, and he grips tight, groaning as his fingers dent smooth skin. “How is that possible?”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Never – ah – came up.” Jack shifts on his knees, pushing back into Edward’s touch. “So you’ve done this before?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Mmhmm.” He leans closer, spreading Jack’s ass to expose the tight ring of muscle, and smirks at Jack’s needy whine as his hot breath ghosts across his skin. “And trust me – I’m good.”</i>
</p>
<p>Jack's first time getting his ass eaten. Rough, dirty smut with absolutely no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out my headcanons for these two but I figure their relationship started some time after the war and Edward became a ghoul, so this is set not long after that.

“Never?”

Edward’s fingers trace up the backs of Jack’s thighs, toughened pads chasing the faint flush blooming on pale skin. Jack’s back arches, face buried in the pillows, ass beautifully displayed – and he nods.

“You’re over two hundred years old. _And_ you’ve been with me for the last six months.” Edward’s hands reach the soft swell of his ass, and he grips tight, groaning as his fingers dent smooth skin. “How is that possible?”

“Never – _ah_ – came up.” Jack shifts on his knees, pushing back into Edward’s touch. “So you’ve done this before?”

“Mmhmm.” He leans closer, spreading Jack’s ass to expose the tight ring of muscle, and smirks at Jack’s needy whine as his hot breath ghosts across his skin. “And trust me – I’m _good_.”

He presses a brief kiss to the small of Jack’s back, and Jack groans into the pillows. His face is hidden but Edward can tell when he’s blushing – the pinkness is spreading down the back of his neck, and his breaths are shallow and gasping. Edward’s lips trail lower, toughened, leathery skin rasping over Jack’s sensitive flesh, and he thinks he hears a whimper stifled against the pillows.

“You wanna try?” Edward nips the back of one trembling thigh, and _that_ earns him a needy whine. Jack’s hips buck against nothing, and he nods again.

“ _God,_ Edward. Yes.”

Edward grins against his skin, tongue tracing the indents of his teeth – then higher. He loves to tease, but if he’s honest, he’s damn near as desperate as Jack. He works his way up Jack’s inner thigh, panting raggedly against his skin, up until his face is pressed into the cleft of Jack’s ass. He mouths at his balls – just for a moment, he already knows how much Jack likes _that_ , and is rewarded with a high, urgent keen. He lets Jack feel it – the anticipation, the rasp of teeth, the flick and sweep of wicked tongue – and then he’s working higher. Fingers groping roughly at the soft curve of Jack’s ass, his lips parting, until _finally_ he lets his tongue trace a slow, wet circle around Jack’s entrance.

“ _Oh_ …” Jack’s thighs shudder. “Edward that’s – _oh god._ ”

“Good?” Edward growls. He swirls his tongue again and feels Jack’s body rock against him, feels the tension in him as he throws his head back and moans. He’s beautifully, shamelessly loud, and Edward chases another shaky cry from him with a teasing flicker of tongue that leaves him panting.

“Y-yeah.”

He wishes he could watch Jack’s face – wishes he could see his eyes widen and his lips part with every trembling breath. He satisfies himself with listening to him, with feeling him strain and buck and writhe against him. Every slow, languid sweep of tongue earns him another moan, another shocked, needy whimper – and Edward chases every one. He presses the tip of his tongue to the tight, clenched hole, kneading until he feels Jack’s body yield to him, then pulling back with a rough chuckle as Jack mewls and shudders.

“Please – Edward _please…_ ”

“Patience.”

He pulls back, just for a moment, and _god_ it’s worth it. Jack’s chest is heaving and his head is twisted to one side, glasses slipping crooked and hair tousled where he’s curled his fingers in it. One fist is still clenched there – the other is pressed to his mouth, and when Edward presses the spit-slick pad of his thumb against Jack’s entrance, Jack’s cracked moan is stifled as his teeth dig into the heel of his hand.

“Let me hear you.” Edward sweeps his thumb up and down, smearing drool and watching Jack’s tight, flushed hole pulse under his touch. Jack’s moan is almost a sob – and Edward loves him needy like this, he’s _so_ sensitive, so eager, and all Edward wants is to bury his cock deep inside him and see him squirming and whimpering and pounded into sweat-soaked, gasping incoherence.

“Patience,” he growls again – and it’s as much for himself as it is for Jack.

He leans over him, kissing his way down Jack’s spine and feeling the catch and shudder in his breath. His cock nudges between Jack’s spread thighs and he groans against damp, flushed skin, hips jerking as he feels Jack’s stiff length twitch against his. He slides lower, biting his lip to keep from whimpering at the loss of delicious friction, and buries his face between Jack’s spread cheeks.

_Fuck._ He’s done teasing – he couldn’t if he tried. Jack’s hole is tight and slick around the tip of his tongue as he pushes in with a snarl. His jaw is stretched wide until it aches, his drool slicks soft, smooth skin, and Jack practically howls as Edward’s tongue thrusts into him.

“Yes – _ah_ – there – _yes…_ ” Jack’s moan catches, right on the edge of a sob as Edward overwhelms him.

His tongue darts into the hot, tight clench of Jack’s ass, grunting as he works it in deeper, his hands tightening rhythmically on Jack’s ass. It’s incredibly soft – the slight roll of flesh at the hips, the full roundness below, and the thickness of his thighs. Edward lets his hand drift as his tongue fucks and swirls and flicks, as Jack falls apart under his touch.

“Oh – _please…_ ” Jack keens, his harsh, ragged pants pitching higher as he rocks back helplessly against every push of Edward’s skilled tongue.

Edward growls, his jaw twitching as he works, feeling the roughness of his skin grind against Jack’s delicate flesh. His cock throbs at the thought of how Jack will look when he’s done – rubbed raw, pale skin flushed red, his tight, pretty hole wet and loosened and ready for his fingers, for his cock, for everything Edward gives him and more.

He gropes him roughly, kneading until Jack flinches and gasps, until he knows he’ll be left bruised. He wants Jack to wear his handprints – wants to watch him undress tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and see the livid reminder that he did _this_ – reduced him to babbling, incoherent pleas, arching and half-sobbing with Edward’s tongue curling inside him and his nails scoring down trembling thighs.

Edward’s fingertips grip Jack’s ass and spread him wide, open and inviting for every dip and dart of tongue. Jack grinds against Edward’s mouth, crushing his lips against his teeth as Jack rocks back eagerly on his tongue. His raw cries are broken with gasps of Edward’s name, with pleas for _more_ , _faster,_ desperate and breathless. Edward’s chin is slick with saliva, it drips down Jack’s thighs and runs over his balls, droplets falling from Edward’s chin to dampen the crumpled sheets between Jack’s legs.

There’s no resistance at all when Edward slips a finger into the cleft of Jack’s ass and slides it into him along with his tongue. Jack’s slick and ready for him, worked open and eager, and his voice shatters into a ragged whine when Edward’s finger curls in him.

“ _There,_ ” he gasps, and Edward chuckles against spit-soaked skin, flicks his tongue and rocks his finger, and Jack’s voice wavers. “Yes – _god, there…_ ”

Jack’s hand moves between his legs, and Edward feels the jerk of his hips and the intensifying tremble in his thighs as he wraps his palm around his throbbing shaft and begins to stroke himself in time with Edward’s thrusts. Edward mouths at his loosened entrance, tongue tracing the twitching, pulsing rim as his finger pumps into him. He kneads the spot that makes Jack gasp – makes him beg, and whimper, and squirm, fucking shocked, needy gasps from him as he unravels Jack’s restraint and turns him into pure pliant, shuddering pleasure.

Another finger – and this time, Jack’s tight around him, stretched around the thick digits. His moan is hoarse and broken, and Edward can’t resist pulling back for a moment to bite the curve of his ass just to feel him flinch and gasp – then drive himself back, desperately, onto his fingers.

“That feel good?” Edward thrusts his fingers – hard – and Jack buries his face in the pillows again, whimpering. “Tell me.”

“Yes – oh god, yes, _yes…_ ” Jack’s fist curls in the sheets, other hand working frantically around his cock, rocking back helplessly against every thrust. “Please, please, _please_.”

Edward takes a moment to look over the quivering, flushed body beneath him. Jack’s breath is shallow and fast, his thighs spread wide and tensed, ass bouncing as he grinds back against Edward’s hand. He’s gorgeous like this – pleasure overriding any remaining shyness or restraint, caught up in Edward’s touch. Edward groans, and brings his palm down hard on Jack’s ass. The soft flesh ripples, reddens, and Jack screams into the pillows, his back arching and ass tightening on Edward’s fingers.

Edward sinks his teeth into the softness of Jack’s hip, grunting harshly as he feels Jack’s body go taut beneath him. Two more shaky strokes and Jack’s _there_ – panting Edward’s name into the sheets, a litany of breathless whimpers as his come drips from his shaking fingers and his thighs give out, leaving him slumped against the sheets.

“Gorgeous,” Edward growls against bruised skin. He kneels up, fingers still thrusting into Jack’s ass. Every rock of his hand drives a shaky whine from him – he’s oversensitive, spent, and gasping – and still arches into Jack’s touch. “So, glad you tried?”

“Sorry I _waited._ ” Jack whimpers as Edward pulls his fingers free. “That was incredible.”

“Told you I was good.” Edward smirks, and rocks forward on his knees, spreading Jack’s ass two-handed. “I’m not gonna last long,” he groans, and thrusts into the spit-soaked cleft of Jack’s ass. The head of his cock nudges against Jack’s entrance, and he twists to look back at Edward, glasses sliding further askew and his teeth catching his lip. “Where d’you want it?”

“In me,” Jack breathes. “Come inside me, _please._ ”

“Seeing as you asked so nicely.”

Edward grins, and snatches up the bottle of lube from the table. The friction of his leathery fingers against his cock is almost enough to drag him over the edge – he’d been focused on Jack’s pleasure enough that he’d managed to almost ignore it, but now it’s unbearable. His cock’s rigid and pulsing in his grip, and he swallows back a whimper as his slicked fingertips sweep over the head.

He lines himself up, and pushes in slowly, watching Jack’s face as he sinks into him inch by inch. Jack’s blush deepens and he worries at his lip, shallow, shaky moans driven from him as Edward’s thick shaft stretches and fills him. His final broken cry is driven out of him as Edward slides into him to the base, rolling his hips against Jack’s ass until his balls are pressed firmly against the swollen rim. Seeing Jack’s eyes widen, hearing the ragged catch in his breath – _god,_ it almost undoes him there and then. Edward grips a fistful of Jack’s hair, tugging until he whimpers, until he arches and strains, until he sees the prick of tears in his eyes – and _thrusts._

“Oh – _oh…_ ”

Jack’s moans are breathless, driven out of him by the force of Edward’s thrusts. There’s a high, urgent pitch in his voice and Edward _knows_ that sound, knows Jack’s overstimulated to the edge of pain, stretched to his limit around the thick shaft pounding into him – and knows him well enough to know it’s exactly what he likes. Jack catches his eye, looking up at him through damp lashes, and another hard thrust sends his glasses slipping down his nose and tumbling to the bed.

Edward brings his palm down across Jack’s ass, twists his fist in his hair, and Jack screams – pushing back against each punishingly hard thrust, biting his lip bruised and bloody as Edward rams his cock into him hard, deep, every slam of his hips driving Jack’s body into the mattress.

“That good?” Edward grunts.

“Y-yeah.” Jack gasps for breath, blinking back tears as Edward’s hand cracks across the back of his thigh. “God yes.”

“Beg for it.” Edward’s cock throbs, the tight heat of Jack’s body clenching around him, the liquid coil of his pleasure building until it’s almost more than he can stand. He pounds down into Jack’s body, fucking a stream of breathless whimpers from him. “ _Beg_.”

“Come in me,” Jack gasps. “ _Ah –_ come in my ass, please…”

Edward hunches over him with a cry, teeth in his shoulder, nails in his skin, a guttural snarl breaking on Jack’s sweat-damp skin as he drives every inch deep into him and the slick flood of his come coats his length. He feels drained, the white-hot flickers of climax racing to his fingertips and to his toes, leaving his thighs shaking and his breath coming in shallow, shaken gasps against Jack’s shoulder.

He rolls off him, panting, but even now he can’t resist gripping the tempting softness of Jack’s ass and spreading him to watch the drool and seed trickle over reddened skin. He looks filthy and well-used, flushed and fucked open, and Jack shoots Edward a lopsided grin and spreads his thighs wider.

“Where have you been all my life?” He says. “You’re a _wonderfully_ bad influence.”

“We could have done this a lot sooner, you know.” He runs his fingertip up the cleft of Jack’s ass, smirking as Jack swallows a whine. “When I was a better sight to wake up to.”

“You’re perfect.” Jack groans and nips at his lip again. “How much more – _nngh_ – reassurance do you need.”

“Depends.” Edward shifts closer, and slowly presses his fingertip inside, groaning at the tingling hum of radiation in his own come as it coats his skin. “How much more can you handle?”

“Try me.” Jack gasps. “We’ve got forever.”


End file.
